Komui Problems
by Iheartlife888
Summary: Komui is at it again. Making a virus that was supposed to "help the exorcists". Leads the order neither running for their lives or in love with some poor sap. Rated T to be safe. I am terrible at summaries and grammar. My first story! Some OCs and Alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any D gray-man characters, so please don't sue me! I got this idea from "Plan L" by WhimsicalHeart, so check that story! This is my first fanfiction! Sorry for grammar and spelling, I fail at it!**

The Beginning

It all started on a day like any other in the order. Lenalee was taking coffee to the science department, Lavi was poking his nose in places where it shouldn't be, Kanda was meditating, and Allen was in the cafeteria eating. Everything was calm, so they didn't notice the signs that something is going to go terribly wrong. After all since when did Komui work without being forced to? It's not like he is planning some scheme, right?

"Tyki?"

"What Road?"

"Do you want to help me with something?"

Tyki Mikk looked other the top of his book, raising his eyebrow. Road was clinging tightly to his sleeve now and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"That depends, what do you need help on?" Tyki asked. Something in him was warning him that he was totally going to regret it, but Road would likely just go on ahead with what ever she was thinking of, so he listened to her want.

"I want to go visit Allen!" came the reply. Tyki's regret senses were really tingling now, but he agreed to it. He then went to persuade Lulubell to come along for the ride out of a strange fear that something bad was going to happen. (at least Lulubell can help out is something does go wrong)

It was just the beginning of the move for the exorcist. Their tower at the top of a peak was found and breached by the enemy, so they were moving to a new one. Said enemies (3 Noah and 1 umbrella) were outside the tower trying to agree on how to get in. Taking a good five minutes (in where Road didn't what to use her door) the four made it in the building. Road grinned and ran around the corner, straight into Allen.

"ALLEEEEEN! YAY!" she said hooking her arms around his neck. "We came to visit you!"

To the shock of the infiltration group, he didn't react in shock or fear. Instead the four exorcists and human covered her mouth and whispered "Shhh they'll hear you!" It was then that the Noahs saw that the exorcists and human were out of breath, like they had been running for their lives. The long haired Japanese exorcist was gripping a Katana and peering the corner, preparing to strike.

"Damn that Komui, never doing his job; this is another one of his stupid experiments. Che. When I get my hands on him I'll kill him."

"I can't believe him!" Lavi wailed in a whisper. "What was he thinking of!"

"I will clearly tell Leverrier about this!" Howard Link whispered.

"Um guys there are three noah here and a weird talking umbrella here." Chaoji mumbled "Should we do something?"

"The name's Relo you baka ~relo!" the said umbrella screeched quietly.

"We'll deal with them later Chaoji, right now we have bigger problems." Allen whispered "Do you think we can make a voodoo doll of curly top?"

It was then Tyki, Lulubell, Road and Relo had their mouths open in shock and eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"A bigger problem than us?" Lulubell stammered "What is going on here!" She glanced at Tyki and Road. Did they interfere in one of the earl's schemes by accident. Tyki clearly whispered into her ear that the earl had nothing planned for today, reassuring the three listening.

"The problem is Komui." Allen whispered to the noahs. "He made a stupid virus."

It all started when Komui having an idea earlier that day. His used the exorcists' dna and innocence to make a virus that would make people falling in love with the exorcist with that dna, but then the viruses got out, merged into one, and spread through the vents of the science department. Then the science department started spreading the virus though lip kissing or straight up bite, until almost everyone was infected.

"Long story short," Allen finished "right now you are not important, what is important now is not to get kissed or bitten by our infected fans. We don't know what will happen then" The rest of the exorcist and human nodded feverishly.

"We don't know which dna virus it is." Lavi whispered "Komui make a specific virus for each exorcist and all of them got out, so now there is a super virus that makes you randomly fall for an exorcist."

Tyki and Lulubell now deeply regretted coming here now and not listening to their gut feeling. It was at that point Tyki felt someone bite his neck.

"IT'S OUR BELOVED EXORCISTS GET THEM!" cried the mob behind him.

**Note: I am planning to make some characters fall in love, so if you have any suggestions feel free to say them before I start getting rid of some of them. Also I have plans for Allen and Kanda (no it's not Yullen...sorry) already so they are out, but any of the other characters are okay with me! Also again, I was planning some oc's to give the order a shot of making a cure, but you can suggest to what happens to the oc's too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Form here I'm going to add some oc' that are completely mine mostly and for the fun of it I'll add in Alma as an exorcist! Reviews please I like oppinions for my first fanfiction. thank you.**

"Tyki!" Road screamed as Tyki was bitten by an infected person. Lulubell had to drag her away and follow the other exorcists (surprisingly the safest place now). More surprisingly, Allen and Link kicked the infected person off of Tyki and carried him with them.

After a lot of running the group ended up in one of the storage closets with another group composing of Reever, Johnny,, and Lenalee.

"Che. Moyashi why did you bring the Noah?" Kanda said.

"Well while Link, Noah and I were in the medical ward." Allen started to tell how his group ended up with Kanda's group.

Flashback

"Allen! Get me out of here!" said a pissed off Noah who was Allen's twin. He was stuck in the ward for a checkup and was not happy about it.

"You know It's weird seeing a shadow talk right?" Link said looking very annoyed at Allen's shadow.

"Well I can't help it if my stupid little brother is my shadow! He's the dark one!" Allen said in an angry voice.

Just then the nurse showed up with a glazed look in her eyes saying "Oh how wonderful Kanda is!" in a out of it voice.

"Nurse are you alright?" Link said walking up to the nurse with a look of clear concern. (After all Kanda and the word wonderful is something the nurse doesn't say normally)

Just then Noah was in front of Link and the nurse bit his arm.

End Flashback

"Overall we then ran for it and bumped into you guys." Allen finished. Kanda was about to kill him for not answering the question, but Lavi, Reever, and Johnny got the jist of it.

"Wait! Was Noah affected by the virus? Is he now moaning about Kanda?" Reever asked eagerly. Kanda realizing that Noah was stuck to Allen's shadow took a quick step back thinking "Che. Moyashi's stupid brother better not be in love with me or I'll kill them both."

"Well not exactly..." Link started to say.

"Well, spill it out!" both Lulubell and Chaoji said at the same time. They then glared at each other. Lenalee, Johnny, and Lavi were trying not to laugh, while Road and Relo were still taking care of an unconscious Tyki.

"It's better to just show you what happened." Allen said in a guarded voice. "Noah show then what happened."

"I don't want to." came the reply from Allen's shadow. After a lot of coaxing from Johnny and Lenalee, Noah stepped out of Allen's shadow.

Instead of a look alike Allen only with no curse and black hair (sometimes gold eyes, gray skin, and stigmas if you catch him in a bad mood) like everyone all thought, a sad black haired version of Kanda stepped out looking like he's been crying. The real Kanda's only thought was "Che"

Everyone except for Allen, Link, and Tyki (he's out cold) were in complete shock, poor Noah started crying again only to freak the rest of the people in the storage room out more. (imagine Kanda crying and you know why)

"From what we can tell the viruses Komui made from our dna and innocence works completely different to those with dark matter." Allen said over his crying twin. "We better find a cure soon because it's really creepy having a Kanda look alike in your shadow and I would like to have my brother back to normal."

"So what you're saying is that Tyki is going to have a completely different reaction to this virus?" Road asked.

"Most likely this is what happened to Noah." Lenalee said while comforting Noah.(the images!)

"Didn't your stupid scientist make a cure for this!" Lulubell yelled at the order people. She was worried about Tyki and the new Noah she just shockingly met sort of.

The scary part was when everyone who lives in the order or knew Komui all said at the same time "No!"

"The worst part is that I can't use my powers unless it has something to do with Kanda now." Noah said sadly to the room. Lenalee was able to calm him down.

"Che." was all Kanda said about the new info.

"Wait! Dark matter cancels out innocence! That means we can make a cure!" Johnny said in an excited voice. Promptly making everyone cheer up.

"I'll help for Tyki." Road said and Lulubell nodded (the faster the exorcist makes a cure the better)

"We will probably need pure dark matter that has not been contaminated by the virus leaving only Road and Lulubell." Reever and Allen said.

"Don't forget uncle Neah, Allen, he said that he was going to visit today. He's most likely here running around now." Noah told the group. Allen realizing the same thing as his brother promptly face palmed himself.

**Note: For those of you confused right now, you have just read my first Oc! Since I was planning on having the 14th/Neah running from infected people (evil laughter), I made Noah to fill in the gap! Allen's twin that's the 15th noah (you see the funny part there right?). Noah is a carefree guy who likes being his brother's shadow (that gives Link a reason to be there since he was to spy on Allen in the manga). Noah has the ability to copy any move. Secrets to other to be Fanfictions of mine will be linked to this guy maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I told you I was going to have the 14 running! If you want me to make an exorcist fall in love with someone, better hurry because I'm going to start getting rid of some of them soon. Not Kanda though sorry. I have fun plans for him! (evil laughter) Also I can't have Allen falling in love with anyone too. Sorry Yullen fans. Anyone else I'm all for your suggestions, so have fun!**

**Meanwhile**

Neah Walker, the 14th was carrying an unconscious Alma and was running for his life as he was being chased by some infected Alma fans.

"Damn! You decide to visit your nephews and there is a virus outbreak just when you get there. Then one of the exorcist gets knocked unconscious by the crazy guy who started this and you decide to be nice and carry him until he wakes up. What was I thinking! I am so going to nether cut back on visitations or kill that curly haired idiot who thought it was a good idea to make this iffy virus!" Neah yelled as he was running away from the Alma fans. (After an hour of running you would start to lose it too)

"Ug Yuu?" said Alma who just woke up.

"No this is Neah, kid. Now tell me exactly what's going on here!" said a really angry 14th. Alma realising that he was on someone's back and that both were being chased, got off of Neah and started running too.

"From what I can tell, Komui made viruses that made you fall in love with a specific exorcist, but all of them somehow got out and became a super virus that will make you randomly fall in love with an exorcist except for Lenalee. At least that's what I got out of Komui before he blow darted me." Alma said in an annoyed voice as the two were running. They both could hear Alma's fans behind them.

"COME BACK ALMA! YOU'RE SO PRECIOUS! WE WON'T LET THAT NOAH TAKE YOU AWAY FROM US!"cried out the fans from behind them. (Alma was clearly creeped out by the "fans" )

As they were running for their lives the two ran into a group composing of the generals Cloud, Tiedoll, and Cross.

"Those stupid infecties better not get me, I'm too good looking to fall for some wimpy exorcist. They don't deserve all this anyway." Cross said in an annoyed voice to Tiedoll who was busy praying that Marie, Chaoji, and Kanda didn't get infected.

"Alma!" Cloud said and hugged him. When the three saw the crazy mob all five hid in a room (just so happens to be Kanda's)

After a briefing about Komui from Alma and a bit of Neah, then generals were not very happy.

"When I get my hands on Komui! He will wish he was never born!" Cloud said making the rest of the group almost pity Komui. Almost.

"The fact that he also used our innocence as part of the virus is the problem." said Tiedoll. "We don't have dark matter to neutralize it except for Neah here and Noah. Oh I hope Marie, Chaoji, and Yuu are okay!"

"From what we heard from some of the mobs we passed, It seems like some of my family paid you a visit." Neah said after he caught his breath.

"WHAT!" cried out Cloud and Tiedoll (Cross didn't care)

**Back to main story line**

"Alright people, here's the plan." Reever said "Allen, Link, and Road will get to the ark to the Asia branch. Have Bak start making a cure. Lulubell, Chaoji, Lenalee, and I will stay here and work on a cure too. Lavi, Kanda, and Johnny will go to some other safe place and work on a cure and find everyone else. Noah, I know you hate splitting with Allen, but we need you to run around and bait the infected fans. That way we will have backup cures for this stupid virus and have a distraction."

After a lot of okays, the groups split up leaving only with some golems to communicate with.

**Storage group**

"Ug what happened?" Tyki said waking up.

"You're awake! Are you feeling alright?~relo" Relo asked. Lulubell and Reever came over.

"I feel fine... WHAT!" Tyki said. The group saw the problem. Lulubell and Relo were in shock. Reever was facepalming. Chaoji and Lenalee gave poor Tyki a pity look.

"Well when Allen said that the virus affected people with dark matter differently I didn't expect something this out there." Reever said.

"Damn that scientist of yours." Lulubell said after the shock "How does this happen from some love virus."

"Oh brother." Lenalee said

"Wow." was all Chaoji and Relo said.

"WHY AM I A GIRL !" Tyki shouted.

**Note: I am going to do different point of views now so I will try to organize the mess with a name or group. Please suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fun will now start (evil laughter). What will happen to the groups! Now I will start getting rid of some exorcist! Yes I do NOT own any D-gray-man characters if you didn't get it on the first chapter.**

**The Bait**

"Hey fans over here!" Noah said to a group of Allen fans "I know where Moyashi is!" He then gave the infected group a smile that made fangirls faint (the images!) and started running.

"AFTER KANDA! HE KNOWS WHERE OUR SWEET ALLEN IS!" cried the mob behind him.

"Great the crazy infecties think I'm Kanda. What is this world coming too?" Noah thought as the mob chased him to the training room (irony). As he stopped to catch his breath in said training room another group thought it was a good place to hide too.

"Kanda?" Miranda asked timidly to the now panting Noah.

"Wait, he sounds different somehow." Marie said as he pulled Miranda back.

"Kanda why's your hair all black?" Kory asked, fearing that 'Kanda' might attack him.

"Ug... stupid virus. Making me look like the girly samurai." was the reply.

"Noah!" Miranda, Marie, and Kory said at the same time. (Cue image of the three jaw dropped and in shock)

"Yo!" was all Noah said. He then smiled a happy smile. The smile promptly made Miranda faint, Kory think the end of the world was near, and Marie look more shocked.

**Real Kanda's Group**

"Damn you usagi! I am not catching a cold!" Kanda said to Lavi in a pissed off mood. (He had just been sneezing)

"Are you sure Yuu-chan? Maybe someone is thinking about you?" Lavi answered causing Kanda to slash Mugen to Lavi's neck.

"Don't call me Yuu!" Kanda said to a now scared Lavi.

"Calm down Kanda we need to find a safe place to hide out and make a cure." Johnny said to Kanda with reason.

"Che." was his reply as he resheathed Mugen.

"Why me." Johnny thought as the group made their way to the rooms area.

**The Storage Group**

"Now Tyki... it could be worse." Lulubell tried to reassure poor Tyki.

"How? I've been turned into a GIRL!" Tyki said while crying.

His curly haired had become longer, body more curvy (cleavage), and his face more feminine.

"How am I supposed to hook up with girls people looking like this? Worse is the fact that I can't shift to my black form and the annoying fact that I have cleavage NOW !" Tyki wailed again in a higher pitch.

"We could only find some cloth to wrap it around with." Lanalee said "Sadly bras are the only things not in this storage room."

"Yah I found some rubies and a mummy over there." Chaoji said.

After some minutes of fixing some of Tyki's problems. The group went to Reever who was working on the cure.

"How is it." Lenalee asked.

"Well you idiot of a brother thought it was a good idea to make this a complicated virus." Reever explained. "No wonder Tyki and Noah had a funky reaction."

"How so?" Tyki and Lulubell asked.

"Well..." Reever started to say "since Noah can copy any move the virus made him copy Kanda to extremes, while said virus somehow made Tyki 'reject' the love part. Only way though was to reject him being a male. You probably got Miranda's or Cloud's dna."

"What in the world was your crazy scientist thinking of!" Lulubell practically shrieked. Tyki, Relo, and Chaoji just stared at him.

"Brother why..." Lenalee started to say. She never got to finish it for a mob of infected people bursted in.

"THE NOAH ARE TRYING TO GET OUR PRECIOUS EXORCISTS! DESTROY THE TREAT!" they cried out bitting Lulubell and some fan kissing poor Chaoji in the lips.

It was time to run.

**General Group**

"Well Cloud you see any of those hideous infecties around?" Cross asked.

"No." came the reply.

"Look at the bright side of it General Cross, at least..." Alma started to say only to have Neah and Tiedoll clamping his mouth.

"Don't! Something will go wrong if you say it!" Both said at the same time. (the magic of superstition)

Maybe fate hated the group or maybe some person writing this decided to be evil, for it did go horribly wrong.

An infected mob of Cloud fans lead by General Sokaro came at the group biting Neah and Tiedoll.

**Note: I feel evil, poor Neah and Tiedoll having been bitten. Well now Road is their only hope, so subscribe! Now it's Allen and Kanda's turn! (Cue REALLY evil laughter)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello world here's chapter 5! Let the fun begin! (evil laughter) This will be long for I will answer to the cliff hangers. Why am I talking to myself.**

**Allen's Group**

"So what you're telling me is that Komui has made a love virus and now it has infected almost all of headquarters." Bak said "That sounds like a fun idea."

"NO IT IS NOT BAK!" Allen, Link, Fo, Road, and Wong screamed at the idiotic Asian branch head.

After a lot of running and narrow misses Allen, Link, and Road were able to get to the ark gate Neah had made to connect with HQ. They then got out to the Asian branch where after a lot of screaming (The Asian branch people saw Road), Link and Allen explained the situation.

"Anyway Bak, what do you think would happen if Lenalee was bitten by an infected person or worse kissed." Allen said to Bak in his black Allen mode. He had a dark aura on and horns. Link, Road, Wong, and Fo started to move back.

Bak started to break out in hives. He then screamed "NO NOT LENALEE! I'LL START RIGHT AWAY!" Then off he went with other people to make a cure with Road's dark matter and get away from black Allen.

"Hay, Allen what is the two pimple guy doing?" Road asked pointing to Link who was writing and muttering something about reporting this to the inspector.

"Nothing important, Links making a report since this is his free time." Allen said "The important thing now is food. I'm hungry!" His stomach then started to rumble and off he went to the lunch room. Leaving Road laughing at him. (Link was still writing)

**General group**

"Ahhh!" the group screamed, as Neah and Tiedoll were bitten. Cloud was dodging General Winter's advances like the plague, while Cross and Alma were trying to keep the crazed mob back.

Luckily for the group a infected person for some strange reason was holding coffee, said coffee spilled all over Cross's clothes. (Those poor sick people)

"HOW DARE YOU SPILL THAT DISCUSSING COFFEE ON MY BEAUTIFUL CLOTHING! MAY YOU BASTARDS ROT IN THE LOWEST PITS OF HELL! JUDGMENT, DESTROY THEM!" shouted Cross in complete rage mood. He then started to blast those poor infecties and a love crazed General Winter, giving the group the chance to grab Neah and Tiedoll. They then ran for it until they ended in Lavi's room where Bookman was hiding out.

After tying Tiedoll and Neah to a chair. The group relaxed somewhat.

"That was a terrible experience, I saw my life flash through my eyes." Alma panted.

"At least you don't have a maniac in love with you Alma." Cloud said.

"My precious clothes, Komui shall die now." Cross said looking really pissed.

"Neah, Tiedoll are you alright?" Bookman asked the two.

"No, my beloved Chaoji is probably out there alone. He needs his father!" Tiedoll answered in a glazed voice.

"I feel fine... why in the world am I singing?" Neah sang promptly destroying a vase.

"What the..." Cloud, Cross, Alma, and Bookman all said as they saw that poor vase shatter.

**They All Come Together**

"Run for it!" Reever screamed. The group then ran for it, leaving Chaoji who was moaning about how good looking Allen was. They ran all the way into Kanda's group. Then they all ran around the rooms until they went into Lavi's.

After a lot of confusing that involved Alma hugging Kanda (Kanda tried to kill him), Bookman kicking Lavi (a nice reunion), Reever untying Neah from the chair, Lulubell starting to cry, and so on the group was all up to date.

"So Neah is uncontrollably singing causing anything in front to be destroyed and Lulubell looks like Lavi except for the clothes." Reever said. "They're not as funky as Tyki's and Noah's reaction actually."

"Thank god I got lucky." Lulubell and Neah thought.

"Well at least your hot Tyki Mikk." Cross said flirting at Tyki, who was now hiding behind Cloud and Lenalee.

"Yu! I'm so glad your ok!" Alma said while hugging Kanda.

"Get off of me! I'll cut you to bits Alma!" Kanda screamed while trying to pry him off.

"Well now we need a plan to survive until the Asian branch show up, this is going to take a while." Johnny pointed out making everyone groan.

**Noah's Group**

"So Komui's love virus affects those with dark matter completely different." Marie said to Noah

"Sadly yes, I don't want to be girly samurai, but I'm stuck like this!" Noah said.

"Oh when a good everyone returns to normal, Komui won't live long." Kory said, while shaking his head at the weird.

"I... wonder where he is now?" Miranda said in a shy voice.

**Deep in the Darkness**

"No I won't let them destroy all my hard work. My beloved Lenalee won't have to worry about those octopuses if they're chasing after some other exorcist." a crazy madman said into the dark hall somewhere deep in the basement area of headquarters. "Yes all I have to do is make sure all the other male exorcist octopuses are taken cared of! NOW KOMURIN 66 LET'S HELP OUT THE LOVE STRUCK INFECTIES FIND THE EXORCIST! (Cue evil laughter)

Yes it has gotten a lot more serious.

**Note: I feel sad that I didn't get to Kanda and Allen, but it just wasn't the right time for it. Well maybe I'll do something about them soon. Isn't Komui fun! I felt sorry for Tiedoll and Neah, so I gave them a fighting chance with the coffee and Cross. Okay I just wanted to mess with him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 wasn't as long as I thought, so I'll try to make 6 long! Komui totally forgot that Lenalee could get bitten, so I will humor the guy by doing just that at some point!**

**The super group**

"All right since we're sitting ducks in this room I'll try to form groups." Reever said rubbing his hair.

"I call going with Yuu!" Alma cried out hugging Kanda.

"No get off me!" Kanda shouted kinking Alma while Lavi was laughing in the background.

"You guys pay..." Reever tried to say, but then a rumbling came up from the depths and seconds later a hole was blown into what once was the door and wall.

"My room!" Lavi shouted as everyone activated their innocence or went on alert, for what they saw was a giant Komurin.

It had the classic eight legs, komui hat, and purple stripes. Sadly this one had laser cannons on its shoulder and heavy armor. Up top was the idiotic supervisor laughing like a maniac.

"Found you! Now it's time for your medicine." Komui said blow darting Kanda, Cross, Alma, and Reever when they tried to get close to destroy the machine. The lasers were basting the others except for Lenalee. (cue screaming and curses at Komui)

"Brother stop it!" Lenalee shouted at Komui and kinking the Komurin back into the depths with her dark boots. Komui screaming Lenalee's name all the way.

"Oh no! Those darts contained the virus!" Johnny cried out. "Tie them up now!"

After the group went to Bookman's room with the now tied up people. They saw what happened to Cross, Alma, Kanda, and Reever. It was shocking.

"I didn't know that this could happen." Cloud said breaking the not infected (badly) groups silence.

Alma was talking about how Lavi was adorable (scaring said usagi) and Reever was groaning about Miranda (cue sneezing Miranda in training hall), but what was scary was Cross and Kanda. Apparently the virus can also make you fall for yourself... Cross hadn't changed much (tied up because he started blasting with Judgement any who got near), but Kanda did.

"Oy! Stop touching me usagi I'm too handsome to be man handled by your filthy hands!" Kanda shouted kinking Lavi while he was being tied up. Kanda then started laughing like a maniac and saying how good looking he was to a nearby mirror. (like Cross!)

"There is something really wrong with your supervisor."Lulubell said shaking her head at the scene. Neah nodded his head in agreement. (can't speak do to singing problem.)

"You sort of get that impression when you been turned into a girl, Lulubell." Tyki said. He had gotten used to the crazy setting.

"That's it I can't take vain Kanda anymore!" Lavi cried out in the background. (was scared of laughing Kanda) He then knocked Kanda unconscious with his hammer only to be kicked to a wall hard by Bookman after that.

"Well we will just have to move on before Komui comes around for a second go." Bookman said to the still sane group. "Come, to the combat area since the cafeteria is most likely crawling with infected people and the science department is contaminated."

So the group headed that way leaving the infected people, we'll see them again maybe.

**Noah's group**

"What was that Marie?" Kory asked as the group heard distant blast and explosions.

"It seems like Komui attacked someone with a Komurin." Marie answered listening. "Now he's screaming Lenalee's name." Then there was a crash noise.

"I hope Lenalee's group is okay." Noah said.

"At least Komui out of commission for a while." Miranda shuttered.

The group nodded their heads to that. Komui was annoying to downright evil.

"Well looks like we're in Kanda's meditation room." Marie said looking around the empty room. The group was walking around the training area trying to scope out a place to hide out. Apparently infected people hates training areas for they haven't met with any mobs yet. Not that they were going to let their guards down.

"So Kory, Marie, Miranda do you have any clue why Komui made that virus?" Noah asked.

"No I was near the bathroom when it started." Kory said.

"I was in the training hall already." came Marie's reply.

"I do." Miranda said shakily. All heads now turn to her which scared her into trippin on nothing. After calming her down Miranda spoke again.

"Komui was in his office not doing much except sleep." Miranda started the story. "I was to giving Lenalee's coffee, but Komui was out cold so Tapp woke him up for me."

"What does it have to do with the virus?" Kpry asked.

"Tapp said that Lenalee was in love with an exorcist." was the reply.

"OH! That explains it!" the three listening cried out. Noah promptly faced palmed, Kory stared up at the ceiling asking why, and Marie just shook his head at Komui's crazy.

"He's getting rid of all exorcist by love virus because he thinks that Lenalee is in love." Noah clarified. "He had issues!"

Again with the nodding in agreement.

**Asian Branch**

"Well Bak?" Allen asked peering down at Bak's work. "You got it?" Link, Road, and Fo were talking in the background something about Road 'accidentally' spilled acid on Link's report. Fo was laughing as she left.

"No Komui make a really complicated virus. It's going to take a while for me to make a vaccine for it." Bak said as he poured some blue liquid into a test tube. Sighing Allen went to where the others were.

"Look two pimple, I'm sorry" Road apologized in a not sorry voice. (She was laughing on the inside at Link's expression)

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while." Allen told the two.

"Well then I'll just have to make another report." Link huffed. He then stalked off to a corner and began writing.

"You think the others will be alright, Allen-kun." Road asked.

"Most likely, if their hiding out." was the reply.

"So about your brother..." Road started to ask. She was going to pry about the Noah they never knew about.

"You know him, yet you don't ." was Allens only reply causing Road to pout in annoyance.

"Thanks for the iffy answer." Road pouted.

**Note: Should I get Allen out there again? Anyway I always wanted to see a vain Kanda. Don't worry! Kanda, Alma, and Cross will show up again. They are part of the end finally.**


End file.
